Endtime
by ArcticWolfSnow
Summary: Oneshot. Final hours of a couple together OC/OC


**A/N: This is a oneshot inspired by every single zombie movie and game I played or seen.  
>Review please<strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own the L4D franchise which is actually owned by Valve and other companies that created it

I walk this world alone. The only sign of life left in this world are the weeds that chaotically spread everywhere and, me. Signs of civilisation slowly destroyed by time, buildings crumbled down some completely decimated just a pile of rubble. I only have been here in this street once, before it happened. If you look to your left side of the street you would have seen people having fun, children running around, green grass covering the whole park with few trees growing around it. Now there is nothing all of it is no more. I lie, of course you never notice this simple innocence of life until its resounding presence is infected by the diseases of life. The darkness of the night placed a veil in front my eyes enabling me to only see for a few metres around me. As I walk in this hollow city a shimmer caught my eyes. I looked around eyes darted everywhere looking for that object, walking cautiously to it in the darkness. I saw a silver band. The band intrigued me with its blood and scratches forming an intricate design around a rotting person's wrist. Just like the one she use to have….

It was few years ago. I was still naïve. I still believed that there was cure. April and I were hiding from them, we knew we had to run but the only problem is we were lost we did not know where to go. We just ran, away from a group they nearly swarmed us. We were hiding in a room. I was still holding my gun, I found him few months ago just lying around. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room. I found her sitting staring at the ceiling of the room. I approached her trying to be careful not to hit something. Pain from my knee shot through my whole body and flinched. I turned around and realised it was a piano. I was shocked and now I looked around me and realise the walls are lined with thick foam from the top to the bottom. I looked towards April. I went closer to her to help her up, held her and took her towards the piano. That's when I noticed she was limping. She slowly sat on the piano chair I tripped over earlier. She slowly sat down and her hands started to explore the keys of the piano. She looked up to me asking me with her eyes for approval. I didn't have to say anything, she knew the answer. I knew she was hurt, I asked her. She replied no, but I knew from her eyes that she was lying. So I asked her why she was limping. She answered back to me that it was just a scratch on her leg; she then looked away from me with a frustrated tone and started playing. After just a few keys played I realised what she was playing. It felt familiar but yet I seem to not remember the name. Music filled the room I felt for awhile that everything was normal nothing was wrong.

I then remembered she was hurt I bent down beside her to check how badly her leg was injured. I noticed that the cut wasn't just any other scratch. The skin around it looked pale and some sort of liquid was oozing out of the wound. She looked at me while she was playing and asked me how bad it was. I did not know how to respond and from the top of my head I tried to answer reassuringly that it wasn't that bad. She then turned her head and closed her eyes. I noticed she was smiling more, she must be imagining the life we had even though it was not perfect we still terribly missed it. I did not know what to do; I was scared, confused many things came to my head, memories that were simple and small made me understand how this day would end. Tears started to roll down my eyes. I pulled out the cold gun that is going to be my only companion for a long time. The song was about to end and I knew that I have to finish it now.

The last key was pressed. A metal click was heard followed by a flash. The sky dimmed. Rain crashed at the window making rattling noises. Heaven itself applauded to her final performance. Her head inclined forward. She bowed down for the final time.

The room was still silent. The only noise that can be recognised was the rattling of rain. The light from the window slowly diminished. The darkness had enveloped the room. The man stood behind the piano still holding the metal object. Its cold sleek metal surface burnt the man even with its cold state. His hand scorched with his regrets.

Cool air started to settle in the room. The man's heart slowly turned hard and cold. The cold, dark feeling slowly swarmed through his body creeping around him from the ground and tries to pull him down. On his expressionless face, tears started to pool under his eyes. He tried to hold them in but it was a loosing battle. His body fell to its knees giving in to darkness and to the cold feeling. Dust erupted from the ground disturbed by the man after being forgotten by time. The cloud of dust rose slowly. It crawled up the air spreading around to every single corner. The dust slowly settled. Dust fell down softly like snow on a mid winter night.

Red liquid dripped down from her face like tears of joy, finally free from the monster she could have become. The life from her body slowly left her, bringing with it the man's happiness and promises to her. Her body gave in to the cold that surrounds her motionless form.

Time has passed. The storm has passed. The light in the room has already flooded into every nook and cranny. The room has revealed its form under the light from the sky. The man still stayed in that small space. He was just sitting there at a corner. They had forgotten it. The brightly painted walls that only looked bland and grey at the dark sky. The piano at the centre of everything has lost every sign. The orangey red varnish brightly reflected the sunshine. Every single sign of the event has disappeared into thin air. The only sign of it the man that sat at a corner.

The man just stared at the room. His eyes still stared at nothingness. Slowly he closed his eyes. He wondered how it had to end that way. He sluggishly tried to stand up, leaning at the walls for support. He trudged forward. His steps only made a quiet noise. He reached the door. He turned the knob and pushed the barrier open. He looked behind him to the room. Its lively colours brightly hid the past like the sun and its blinding glares. He pushed the door forward and left.

He tried to live but it could never be the same. Every time he tried to forget. It just kept on coming back. To that small room and its bright colours, blinding the people from seeing the secrets it held.


End file.
